I thougt you didn't get jealous
by MerDerAlways
Summary: Derek always claimed he never got jealous.  But what happens when a hot young Neurosurgeon starts to get close to Meredith?  MERDER S2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Mer, you coming to Joe's?" asked Christina. Bailey's interns had just finished a ten hour shift. Derek had chosen Addison over Meredith a month ago, she wasn't as much of a mess now, but she still wasn't over Derek.

"Yeah," said Meredith distantly. She was watching Derek and Addison, who were standing waiting for the elevator they were approaching.

"A couple of shots and she will forget all about McDreamy," Izzie muttered to Christina.

"Lets hope so this is getting pathetic," said Christina not even bothering to keep her voice down.

"I can hear you," said Meredith rolling her eyes.

"Yeah we know we said it out loud," said Christina.

------------------------------------------------

Meredith was sitting at the bar alone, her friends had gone home half an hour ago, she was still flinging Tequila shot down her throat trying to forget about Derek and his perfect wife.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Meredith looked up and saw a tall handsome man who was either in his late twenties or early thirties. He had short black hair, smoldering chocolate eyes, he also hadn't shaved that day so he had some sexy stubble.

"Are you a doctor?" said Meredith her voice giving away the fact that she was drunk.

"Uh…no I'm not," said the man, looking around nervously.

"Do you work at the hospital?"

"No," said the man sitting down on the bar stool next to Meredith. "Do you interrogate everyone that wants to buy you a drink."

"No."

"Straight Tequila?"

"Yes," said Meredith.

"Two straight Tequilas please," the man said to Joe. "So what's your story?"

"No story I'm just a girl in a bar, downing Tequila."

"You'll be sorry in the morning," said the man wisely.

"I'm always sorry in the morning," said Meredith lifting the shot Joe had just placed in front of her.

"I'm Jake," he said.

"Meredith," said Meredith lifting her jacket.

"Going somewhere?" said Jake looking at her his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I'm going home to bed," Meredith drunkenly informed him.

"Right." Said Jake crestfallen.

"You coming?"

"You bet I am," said Jake grabbing his coat and following her out.

------------------------------

"Well good morning," said Jake as he woke up the next morning. Meredith was standing with her back to him pulling clothes out of her closet.

"Oh you're up good," said Meredith turning round.

"You wanna pick up where we left off last night?" said Jake sitting up.

"No I have to go to work," said Meredith firmly. "So I'm going to jump in the shower and when I get back you won't be here so…it's nice to meet you uh…"

"Jake," he laughed pulling on his boxers.

"Jake right, Meredith."

"I remember," he grinned.

"Right…it was nice to meet you Jake. I really have to go," said Meredith scurrying from the room.

"Bye Meredith," Jake chuckled.

------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Grey take this to Dr. Henderson, this is his patient now," Derek said to Meredith later that day. She had been assigned to Neuro.

"Dr. Henderson?" said Meredith she couldn't remember a Dr. Henderson that was a Neurosurgeon.

"The new resident he just transferred from Mercy West," said Derek.

"Right okay," said Meredith.

"He should be scrubbing out of OR three about now," said Derek recognizing the panic in Meredith's voice. "Tall, dark hair and an ego the size of Brazil."

"Just like the rest of the Neurosurgeons I know then."

"Yes except I am much prettier," grinned Derek.

"Although I doubt Brazil could contain your ego," smirked Meredith leaving Derek's office.

"I'm uh looking for Dr. Henderson the new Neuro resident," said Meredith to Burke who had just scrubbed out of the surgery in OR three.

"He's right behind me," said Burke.

Burke left the room and the door to the OR swung open and Dr. Henderson came out, ripped off his gown and pulled his gloves off.

"Dr. Henderson?" said Meredith uncertainly.

Dr. Henderson turned round and Meredith gasped. It was Jake.

"Meredith?" said Jake just as shocked to see her as she was to see him.

"Uh…here Dr. Shepherd said this is your patient now," said Meredith her voice an octave higher than normal. She all but threw the chart at him.

"Meredith you're an intern?"

"Yes…Yes I am an intern and you…you are a liar," she said pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"I'm a liar?" said Jake amused by her obvious discomfort.

"Yes you are. I asked you if you were a doctor and if you worked at the hospital."

"Right I did lie and I apologise," said Jake sincerely. "When some women find out I'm a doctor they go all white picket fence."

"So you lied and now I have slept with my boss. Great." Said Meredith suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"Well…you didn't say you were a doctor either," said Jake.

"I didn't think I had to," snapped Meredith. She took a deep breath and said very slowly and calmly. "We should forget it ever happened, it doesn't exist alright?"

"Let me by you a cup of coffee," said Jake out of the blue.

"What? No! Didn't you hear what I just said? Nothing happened, this can't exist."

"Come on just a cup of coffee," protested Jake. "I've never been kicked out of a woman's bed before."

"This cannot happen, not again," said Meredith leaving the scrub room. She couldn't believe history was repeating itself, she couldn't let it happen again. She couldn't sleep with her boss again. Not after Derek had hurt her so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I have to hide, I did a bad thing," said Meredith to Christina.

"What did you do?" said Christina uninterested.

"I slept with the new resident," Meredith blurted out.

"Who? Henderson?"

"Yes…I didn't know he worked here though."

"This feels a little familiar," Christina commented. "You sure do get around."

"Thanks really you're great help." Said Meredith dryly.

"He looks a little like McDreamy…"

Meredith gasped when she saw Jake turning round the corner and walking towards her. She ducked into the nearest room, which happened to be the Men's bathroom where George and Derek happened to be peeing.

"Meredith this is the men's room!" spluttered George. Derek didn't seem to care that Meredith had just burst into the men's room.

Meredith ignored George and ducked into a cubicle. Realising that Derek and George were probably wondering what she was doing so Meredith did the first thing she thought of she gagged and flushed the toilet.

"Are you alright?" asked Derek who had assumed that she had been sick.

"Fine…just a little hungover," mumbled Meredith washing her hands.

"Oh God you aren't…you know?" groaned George.

"No," Meredith quickly reassured him. "No I'm not…that. No. No."

"Oh good," sighed George.

"I'm really not, I swear," Meredith said to Derek, who was just staring at her with his mouth open.

"Right…that's…okay," said Derek looking lost for words.

"I wasn't even really sick, I was just hiding," she babbled.

"Hiding? From who?" asked George.

"You're hiding from me in the _men's room_?" said Jake leaning against the doorframe.

"No," said Meredith furiously.

"Oh so you usually come in here?" he said watching Meredith's discomfort with amusement.

"Maybe," said Meredith wanting the ground to swallow her whole.

"What are you doing after work tonight?" he asked deliberately blocking the door. He didn't seem to notice Derek and George both looking like they could kill him.

"I'm busy," said Meredith smiling a little. "Interpersonal relationships are against hospital rules."

"Is that all you can think of?" laughed Jake softly. "It's a little flimsy."

"I really have to go," said Meredith firmly. "Move!"

"Oh bossy I like it," Jake whispered into her ear as she brushed past him, she stopped and shivered a little when she felt his deep voice vibrate against her neck.

"I have patients," said Meredith as her eyes fluttered open.

"It keeps me in line," he said quietly.

"Goodbye Dr. Henderson," smiled Meredith, she really was enjoying having the hot doctor hitting on her even if she had already slept with him.

"Dr. Grey?"

"Yes," said Meredith turning back round to face him.

"I have a craniotomy in OR Two would you like to scrub in?" said Jake.

"Yes," said Meredith with a huge smile on her face.

"Go and prep the guy in 2213," he chuckled watching Meredith as she disappeared down the corridor.

"Dr. Henderson please conduct yourself in a more professional manner in the workplace," snapped Derek storming out of the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" asked Jake.

"He and Meredith had…uh…a thing a little while ago," stuttered George. "She doesn't need another Shepherd."

"I'm not another Shepherd, I like her she…she kicked me out of her house. A woman like that has to be worth going after."

"Just…don't hurt her alright or I…no Alex will have something to say about it, Christina too!"

"Right," smirked Jake.

"No I'm not kidding Christina will kick your ass," said George seriously.

"What is with these interns?" Jake asked himself once George had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So Meredith have you met the new neuro resident?" asked Izzie after their shift had finished. They were waiting for George in the corridor, Derek was waiting for Addison within hearing distance.

"Yeah…I ran into him," said Meredith praying Izzie hadn't seen Jake leave the house that morning.

"Yeah me too, only I ran into him on the porch this morning," said Izzie.

"You slept with Henderson? Dude," said Alex.

"I didn't know he worked here," Meredith protested.

"You really need to find these things out Meredith…" said Izzie.

"I know," she snapped. Then she spotted Jake turning the corner into the corridor, wearing dark jeans and a fitted black t-shirt, looking incredibly sexy not that she would admit that to him. "He lies!"

"What did I do now?" said Jake innocently,

"You couldn't just leave quietly, you had to meet Izzie on the porch!"

"Who? Stevens?" said Jake suddenly understanding why he was being yelled at. "well sorry but I didn't exactly get a house tour last night, I saw the front door and I left like I had been ordered to."

"Ugh…" said Meredith immaturely.

"I apologise, I didn't know that we committed some heinous crime last night," he grinned.

"Shut up," Meredith grumbled, as she got on the elevator not bothering to wait for George.

"You know I don't think you're really that mad at me," said Jake following her onto the elevator.

"We're just gonna leave you two to the domestic," said Cristina. Meredith just glared at her.

"You ready to go honey?" said Addison coming out of her office.

"Sure," said Derek having trouble controlling his rage. Meredith had slept with that cocky, arrogant new resident.

"So you heading over to Joe's?" Jake asked casually.

"Not tonight," said Meredith praying that Derek hadn't overheard that she had slept with Jake.

"So when are you going to let me make it up to you?" he said softly, the sexual undertone of the question was unmistakable.

"Make what up to me?" said Meredith a little smile tugging on her lips.

"I'm not sure," grinned Jake scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "But I'm pretty sure you're mad at me for something."

"You're not sure," she hissed.

"Uh lets see, I lied in the bar that was wrong, I already said sorry for that but again I apologise. Then we…well I'm not about to go into what happened after that here, but I'm pretty sure you don't want me to apologise for that. I met Stevens on the porch but that was hardly my fault…"

"Shut up," hissed Meredith who couldn't help but notice both Derek and Addison were listening. "I'm not mad at you, you don't have to apologise for anything."

"That can't be good," said Jake puzzled.

"Just leave it," said Meredith stomping off the elevator.

"Aw come on."

"Goodnight Dr. Henderson."

--------------------------------------------

"So you and Dr. Henderson?" said Derek stiffly the next day. Meredith had been assigned to him again.

"What about us?" said Meredith. What right did Derek have to ask her about her love life anymore?

"Are you an item?"

"No," said Meredith shortly.

"Ah so it was just yet another one night stand," said Derek. "You seem to make a habit of sleeping with your bosses."

"Excuse you."

"I'm just saying first me then him, what is it Dr. Grey? Are you searching for the love of an older man to compensate for not having a father figure around?"

"That is absolutely none of your business," Meredith hissed angrily as tears sprang to her eyes.

"You'll get a reputation of sleeping your way to the top," said Derek seemingly unaffected by her tears. "If you haven't already."

Meredith just looked at him as if she had no idea who he was. How could she have gotten him so wrong? How could she be in love with this man?

----------------------------------------------------

"Jake," Meredith called at the end of her shift. She deliberately brushed past Derek to catch up with him.

"Oh what a lovely surprise Dr. Grey," said Jake his face breaking into a smile.

"I wanted to apologise for my behavior yesterday, I'm sorry I was having a bad day," said Meredith sweetly.

"It's fine," said Jake warily.

"And I'm just going to head home now," she said, then whispered into his ear. "Why don't you join me?"

"Try and stop me," he grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dr. Henderson you're here…in our kitchen…in your boxers," said Izzie cheerfully the next morning.

"Morning Stevens," yawned Jake. "Is there coffee?"

"In the pot help yourself," said Izzie pointing to the coffee maker.

"Thank you," said Jake pouring himself a cup.

"So you and Meredith?"

"Nothing happened," said Jake. "We drank a lot, and passed out."

"Some cocky ass thought he could out drink me," said Meredith coming into the kitchen already dressed for work.

"Well yeah…you're so little how was I to know you're immune to Tequila," Jake moaned.

"I'm not immune," said Meredith. "Well I am but only to the first twenty shots."

"Well you win," said Jake.

"Now I have to think of a forfeit for you," she said smiling wickedly.

"Oh no," he groaned. "What are you going to make me do?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see," she said. "Now go and get ready for work or you'll be late."

"Yes ma'am."

-----------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asked Jake later that morning after rounds.

"Like death," Jake groaned. "Shepherd is being a pain in the ass today."

"Just like any other day then," said Meredith bitterly. "Anyway I brought you coffee. I feel bad about getting you so drunk last night."

"So you should, the least you could have done was take advantage of my virginal body," he grumbled taking the coffee. "But thanks anyway."

"Henderson have you done that paperwork yet?" Derek barked across the hall at Jake.

"Not yet," Jake called back lazily.

"Well get it together and get it done!"

"Yes sir," groaned Jake. "I should get on with this."

"Well I wouldn't want to distract you," laughed Meredith.

"Then stay at least a hundred feet away from me and try and not look so hot," said Jake. "A polo neck would help and one of those ugly ponchos…balaclava too."

"When you've finished giving Dr. Grey fashion tips, go and give the guy in 2214 an exam then discharge him," said Derek practically throwing a chart at Jake and throwing both him and Meredith death glares.

"Is there anything I can do Dr. Shepherd?" said Meredith.

"No."

"I was assigned to Neuro again," said Meredith challenging him with her eyes to be unprofessional.

"Great," he muttered.

"Hey is that necessary," said Jake.

"I have enough to do without babysitting interns," snapped Derek.

"I'll 'babysit' then," said Jake with a definite edge in his voice.

"Don't bother," said Derek completely livid now. "Can you go and prep my patient for surgery and then scrub in?"

"Sure," said Meredith.

"I'll see you in the OR then," said Derek stiffly.

"See you Dr. Shepherd," said Meredith then she turned back to Jake. "I guess I gotta now, meet me at peads when you finish I thought of a forfeit for you."

"Be gentle with me," said Jake looking up at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"I can't promise anything."

"Dr. Grey, do you have something better to do than prep your patient," barked Derek across the hall.

"No sir," she called. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh and I never said I didn't take advantage of you last night," Meredith called back to Jake. She couldn't help but take a little pleasure from the look on Derek's face.

"This is a hospital not a frat party," Derek barked.

----------------------------------------------

"You are evil!"

"Thanks, I thought I was rather brilliant actually," said Meredith. She had just finished her shift and found Jake waiting for her next to her car.

"I had to dance around in a bunny costume for a load of mangy brats," said Jake trying to sound annoyed.

"I bet you had fun," Meredith laughed.

"Yeah I did," Jake admitted. "But the costume was not fun in the least."

"But it was so cute."

"Oh so you do think I'm cute?"

"I didn't say that," said Meredith stubbornly.

"Come on admit it, you think I'm cute! I prefer ruggedly handsome to cute but I'll take what I can get."

"I thought a guy like you didn't need anyone to give you compliments, you already think you're amazing."

"Now you see normally that's true, but your treatment of me has left me with a little doubt about my fabulousness."

"Did you just say fabulousness? Oh god tell me I didn't sleep with a gay guy," Meredith giggled.

"You didn't sleep with a gay guy," Jake quickly reassured her.

"I asked God not you."

"Ah we're practically one," Jake shrugged. "So…"

"So what?"

"Let me take you to dinner?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because…I haven't stopped thinking about you since I got here," said Jake uncertainly.

"Are you blushing?"

"No."

"Can I ask you something and if you lie again I'll…set Cristina on you?"

"I won't lie."

"Are you married?"

"No…I was engaged last year, that ended badly. She told me she was pregnant we got engaged and she…got her period, I guess that is why I lie about being a doctor to girls in bars."

"Right," said Meredith surprised by his honesty. "Okay I'll go to dinner with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Derek was standing at the door of the hospital looking out over the parking lot. He had heard that Meredith was dating Jake now, not that she had spoken to him since he had accused her of sleeping her way to the top. Why had he done that? He was just so mad at her, even though he knew in theory he shouldn't be mad at her. He was married, she was free to do anything she wanted. But she was Meredith and the thought of any other man touching her made Derek sick to his stomach. But it got worse than that, it wasn't just Jake touching her it was the way he looked at her, like he was falling in love with her, and…Derek didn't think he could handle Meredith falling in love with someone.

"Derek…are you listening to me?" suddenly Addison's hand was waving in front of his face.

"Huh…what? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know who you're thinking about," sighed Addison. "Seriously Derek, this has to stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Derek completely unconvincingly.

"I'm talking about Meredith Grey," said Addison then she added quietly. "I can't keep turning a blind eye to this, you have to at least try to get over her and give this a try."

Then he spotted them. Meredith getting out of Jake's car, both of them laughing about something. Meredith was wearing a Yankee's shirt, about four sizes too big for her. Jake was also wearing the same shirt, they had clearly been to the game before coming to work. Then Jake just reached out and took Meredith's hand and they just walked towards the hospital, holding hands!

"I'm serious Derek. Get it together or I'm walking," snapped Addison who saw exactly what Derek was staring at and just how furious he was. She could never get a reaction like that from him.

"Whatever," muttered Derek as Meredith and Jake passed him.

----------------------------------------

"Meredith," Derek called to her later that day.

"Dr. Shepherd," said Meredith professionally. 

"Meredith," he repeated.

"It's Dr. Grey," she sniped at him.

"I'm sorry," he said ignoring her request to call her Dr. Grey. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it, I was just…just…"

"Just what?" snapped Meredith. "An asshole…a selfish bastard…what?"

"I was going to say an ass but yours work too," said Derek pathetically attempting to lighten the mood. "I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean what?" she said. "That I'm sleeping my way to the top, looking for some twisted sort of father relationship with older men or you didn't mean it when you said I could scrub in on your surgery this afternoon?"

"The first two," said Derek, hanging his head. She had every right to be mad at him, but he just wanted things to be okay between them again, more than okay but he would take what he could get. "You're a wonderful person and a great doctor and I had no right to suggest that your morals were anything less than respectable."

"Fine apology accepted, Dr. Shepherd."

"Meredith it's Derek, it's always been Derek," said Derek feeling helpless.

"You're my boss," said Meredith flatly.

"So is Dr. Henderson," as soon as Derek said it he wished he could take it back.

"Dr. Henderson is my boss," snapped Meredith. "And while at work I refer to him as Dr. Henderson…and at least he isn't married."

"Meredith I'm sorry," Derek called after Meredith as she stormed away from him. "I love you."

"What?" said Meredith twirling round on her heel. "What did you just say?"

"I said I love you," said Derek not caring that anyone could overhear.

"No you love your wife," said Meredith struggling to stay calm.

"I love you," said Derek as if it was only just hitting him. "I love you."

"Stop saying that," hissed Meredith pulling him by the arm into an empty exam room.

"I just…I didn't know until…"

"Until I moved on. You weren't interested when I was miserable and pining for you…"

"You're pining for me?"

"Shut up! I've moved on, I'm dating Jake and he's perfect for me. He's smart, sweet, funny…he's a surgeon too…he gets me. He makes me feel…he doesn't make me love him then leave me for his wife!"

"You don't love him?" said Derek with a goofy smile on his face.

"That is none of your business."

"I'll get a divorce."

"Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care anymore," said Meredith sounding a little half heartedly. In reality she really wasn't over Derek and she hated it, she so desperately wanted to stop loving him and stop all the pain she was in. The thought of his divorcing Addison and telling her he loved her made her heart race and a feeling of hope rise in her throat and she hated it.

"Are you sure?" Derek murmured as he ran his index finger down her cheek.

Meredith gasped as his skin made contact with her. "Derek, please don't do this."

"I have to."

"No you don't," she whispered. "We were fine."

"I wasn't fine."

"You were jealous, that's all," she said.

"That's not all."

"Ah so you were jealous," Meredith couldn't resist teasing him, almost as if that meant that this conversation wasn't happening.

"Perhaps."

"I thought you didn't get jealous."

"I don't," Derek insisted. "I think this is the first time. You seem to do something to me no' one else ever has."

"Derek be serious," sighed Meredith. "We can't do this. You have to go back to your wife…you choose her you don't get to tell me you love me."

"I chose wrong."

"Too bad."

"Don't say that," said Derek cradling her head in his hand. "Don't tell me I don't even have a chance anymore. Don't tell me you don't love me."

Meredith looked away praying he couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Meredith…"

"Love doesn't disappear overnight," she said.

"Do you still love me?"

"I don't know."

"I'm getting a divorce," he said firmly. "At least I know you're not completely opposed to giving me another shot."

"I am actually," said Meredith but even she didn't believe it.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear," Derek whispered kissing her cheek. "I have to go and end my marriage now." He said leaving Meredith wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
